When Loathe turns to Love
by eiffel3000
Summary: Hermione and Draco have no other choice than to spend their holiday with each other...in the same hotel, what will happen?
1. Leaving Of Hogwarts

Hermione looked out her dormitory window on to the grounds of Hogwarts, with it getting nearer and nearer to Christmas the grass was covered in a silver frost, which lit up the grounds although it was night. She looked at her clock, which read 11:00PM and continued gazing out of her window. All her friends in the dorm were fast asleep and had been for almost an hour and it was deadly silent and the only real sound was the gentle snoring coming from her friends. She was and wanted to see them, she couldn't help but think about Harry looking out onto the grounds of Hogwarts because she knew it was her last night there until she left in the morning to see her parents for Christmas. Although she missed her parents, He would have another Christmas stuck here on his own, of course being at school was better than being with his aunt and uncle but since his godfather died hermione was sure he would be lonlier than ever. Of course she would send him letters and a Christmas present but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. As her thoughts wandered, she fell asleep curled up on her bed covers.

            The next day, the school was in an uproar of student's all-eager to get home for their Christmas holidays. All the leavers were gathered into the great hall to be taken to the train. Harry, who was supposed to be in one of his last lessons, went with Ron and Hermione to the Hall, they sped down the corridors in a rush as Ron had slept in.

"I don't believe you sometimes Ron!" Hermione moaned as they all sped around a corner carrying their luggage "How on earth is it possible to not wake up to the noise of three different peoples alarm clocks which are all ringing at the same time?!"

"Give it a rest Hermione" Ron replied "It's very easy with practice y'know"

"Hmphh, Harry, why didn't you wake him?" she asked Harry, grinding her teeth.

"Awww, well the ickle cherub looked so sweet and peaceful, with dat big smile on his face, and drool all over his pillow"

Harry stuck his hands out to pinch Ron's cheeks, only to be whacked away.

"Gerrof!…..and I was NOT drooling……was I?"

"It doesn't matter now, look everyone's leaving, hurry," exclaimed Hermione.

The students were now leaving the hall and were heading to the boats without them. Hermione and Ron were about to run off in a panic when they remembered Harry. Hermione felt awful. She turned around to him.

"You should be getting to class now, shouldn't you?" she said and gave him a little smile.

"Oh, er, ok" he replied rather upset that that was all she said, but then she gave him an incredibly tight hug which he was fine with. She released her grip and regained her balance.

"Right then, goodbye Harry. I'll send you your present for Christmas"

Ron said Goodbye and then they were off joining the chattering crowd, leaving Harry standing there, alone.


	2. The fight

As Ron and Hermione slowly made their way down to the boats, there was no wondering how bad they were both feeling, leaving Harry standing their like a lost puppy, it happens every year. In their silence, they could hear the blabbering chatter of people all boasting about "What they were getting for Christmas" or "Where their families were taking them". Suddenly, Hermione and Ron were jabbed aside by a very hard force.

"OUCH!, what was….oh", they both turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle pushing them out of the way on each side to allow Malfoy to pass through the middle, they both scowled at Ron and Hermione as they passed them and Malfoy who was in between them took no notice of the two friends as he was concentrating too much in joining in with the mindless babble.

"Guess what my Father is doing? I hate him so much, he says he cant have me home this holiday because he has important ministry work to attend too, can you believe it?. He is sending me to that dreadful Diagon Alley" Malfoy complained.

Ron and Hermione both gave each other a smirk.

"Oh, my Father is sending me to our back garden this holiday, as he says he has an important business trip" said Ron, mimicking Malfoy, and very well too.

They both burst into fits of laughter, but unfortunately, Malfoy had heard his mimicking and stopped, dead in his tracks.

He turned around face to face with Ron.

"So…you think its very funny do you, Weasley!" Malfoy sneered in his face "Well, you won't thick it's so funny when you have a fist in your mouth!"

Ron tightened his lips just incase. Malfoy, as well as Crabbe and Goyle, had blocked Ron from walking down the path and the crowd was getting further away.

"Ron, don't let these brutes intimidate you. C'mon" Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and tried to guide him around Malfoy's bodyguards.

"Uh, I don't think you are going anywhere until you tell me what's so funny!"

Malfoy grabbed Ron's shoulder and turned him around slowly like in a gangster movie.

"Well" he asked icily

"Gerrof me Malfoy!" Ron shouted and wriggled out of his hand.

"I don't like your tone Mister Weasley, Goyle! Deal with him"

Malfoy stepped back from Ron to let Goyle move in on him. Ron's eyes filled with fear as Goyle drew his arm back ready for a punch.

At that very second, Hermione stepped in front of him to try and protect Ron

"Don't," she screamed but Goyle's reflexes weren't that great.

WHACK!

Goyle hit Hermione straight in the eye and she was knocked off her feet. She hit the ground with a great bang, which caught Hagrid's attention. He turned to see a crowd of people up the Hill.

"Hermione, are you ok, Hermione!" screamed Ron as he tried to get her up on his knees

Goyle looked at Malfoy in a way, which said "Should I laugh at her or help her?" but Malfoy was already laughing at her.

"The Stupid Mudblood, why would she want to protect a Weasley?, she can't even take a little hit on the Head" he laughed

"You've done it now Malfoy!" screamed Ron " Look at her, look at what you've done to her, she is really hurt…and…oh hell, she is bleeding!" Ron tried to wipe the blood that she had on her face with his sleeve still trying to keep her up in his arms. Just at that moment Hagrid arrived.

"Now then what's all the fuss up here about?" he asked trying to get past Malfoy "Hermione! WHO DID THIS?" he shouted as he bent down to pick her up.

" Hagrid, is she ok? Is she alright Hagrid?" asked Ron panicking

"She's ok, jus hit her head dint she" answered Hagrid as he started walking down to the boats along with Ron leaving Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle behind.

"No Hagrid, she was hit, by him" Ron pointed in the direction of Goyle, still trying to keep up with him.

Hagrid bent down to Ron's ear, still holding Hermione in his arms.

"I know that Ron, n I'm gonna see too it that they get wos comin to em, you get me" he whispered gruffly

Once they reached the boats, Hagrid laid Hermione down in one with Ron and they set off for the train, the last thing Ron saw of Hagrid was when he was on his way up to Malfoy who was also walking down to the boats with a big smirk on his facing laughing with the two brutes beside him, but what ever Hagrid said to him, it wiped the smile off his face instantaneously.


	3. You wont be going home this Christmas

Once they arrived at Platform 9 and ¾, Hermione began to wake up, she looked dozily out the window on to the platform that the train was pulling into and was completely taken aback when Ron screamed with delight.

"Thank goodness, you're awake! I was so worried, I hate Malfoy and his oafs, why did you do that Mione?" He asked about a million questions at once.

"Whoa, Ron take a break, I'm fine, what…did I get…. What happened?" she asked

"Malfoy told Goyle to hit me and you stepped in his way, you got hit instead of me and you were out cold, I hate him!"

"So…. are you ok? did he hurt you too?" she asked again looking at Ron's face.

"I'm fine, but you weren't, you were just laying there and Malfoy was laughing and I tried to stop you bleeding and then Hagrid came and…and…oooh when I get my hands on him!" he exclaimed.

"What did Hagrid do, did he give Malfoy a whack for me?" Hermione laughed.

"Unfortunately no, but what ever he did say to him it definitely took the smile off his face!"  Ron giggled

The train whistle blew and all the students started getting off the train with their Luggage to meet their parents. Hermione and Ron collected their luggage and made there way off the train on to the platform, the two said goodbye and Ron went over to find his Mother who was waiting by the barrier. Hermione on the other Hand usually met her parents straight off the train (if they hadn't got the platforms mixed up), she sat on her case beside the wall and waited for the crowd to gradually leave so she could find them easier. She waited a longer time than she usually did and soon there was nobody left on the platform. After searching up and down the platform her parents could not be found at all. She decided to look on the muggle platforms to see if they had mistaken them again, she passed through the barrier onto King's Cross Station and began to look up and down each one (she received some strange looks as she was still in her cloak and had an enormous purple eye)

After she had looked for both her parents on every platform in Kings Cross, she still couldn't find them; they were nowhere to be found.

"Where could they be?" she thought to herself  "I hope they haven't forgotten"

She decided to sit down on a bench, pulling her case to her side. She decided she would wait until 3:00PM and then she would try and make her own way home. Minute after minute passed and Hermione just sat there on the bench worrying more and more.

"Everyone's parent's came to pick them up, even Malfoy's, Malfoy's! And I am sitting here waiting at this stupid station!" she thought, "What if something's happened, Oh God, I bet that's it"

Just that moment, a rather tall man wearing a posh black suit and pilot hat with a brief case in his hand approached her.

"Excuse me Madam, but are you Miss. Granger?" he asked politely

"Umm, yes I am, why?" she asked back curiously, stretching up her neck to see his face.

"Oh thank goodness, I've being looking all over for you, your parents sent me to come pick you up"

"My parents? why?" She asked loudly

"They said. They are extremely sorry…. actually they wrote you a letter"

He put his case on the bench got out the letter and handed it to her. Hermione opened it and read

Dear Hermione 

_            Sorry about all this darling but it seems your Dad and me have to go to France for an emergency Hygiene Convention, its poo. I would have loved for you to come but we needed to set off before you got home from school .I know you must be mad, but we tried to mail you a letter but with out success, I wanted to spend Christmas with you darling but it seems that it could cost us our jobs if we don't attend. Please forgive me/us. The only place you Dad and I could think of where you could stay where you would be happy is at a lovely hotel called "The Sorcerers Palace"; it's in Diagon Alley. I'm sure you'll like it. I'm so sorry Hermione but I promise we will have double Christmas next year. I packed nearly all your things and have sent them to the hotel, I'll write too you and send you your presents_

_All my Love_

_            Mum_

_P.S I sent a courier to collect you and take you there_

_P.P.S I made sure you have plenty of money stored in the bank_

Hermione was shocked, how could her parent's care more about their stupid jobs than spending Christmas with their only daughter? She crumpled up the note in her hand and stared into space. She couldn't believe it.

"Miss….Miss….Miss.Granger"said the courier trying to get her attention.

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry, what?" she shook her head to get out of her daydream

"Is everything ok? Are you ready to go?" he asked very politely

"Yes, I'm ready" she answered; she stood up ready trying to think straight.

"Very good, Shall I take you bag?"

"Ok, if you want to" she replied

He lifted up her luggage as well as his briefcase with ease and began walking to the exit. Hermione trudged her way through the station behind him. They reached the streets of London and Hermione followed him to a rater large black car, the doors opened to allow both the passenger and the driver, they buckled in and set off.

Hermione was so busy staring out the window she didn't notice she was being talked too.

"So, you go to Hogwarts do you? he asked whilst driving

"What? Oh, yes"

"Good school is that, my boys going there next year"

"That's nice" she replied trying her best to sound interested

"I bet you got loads of friends, haven't you?"

"Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you knew the other Hogwarts student that will be staying at the same hotel as you?" he explained, "He is coming later on today"

"There are lots of people who go to Hogwarts, I don't know everybody" she retorted

"Yes, but, he is in the same year as you, oh, what's his name now?" he asked himself

Hermione tried to think of any of her friends that would be staying at Diagon Alley for Christmas but then she realized that none of her friend's parents would ever be so cruel.

"I can't think of anyone, sorry" she apologized

"It's ok, oh, were here now"

Hermione looked out the window to see the black doors of the Leaky Cauldron. The car doors open and she scrambled out of the back seat on to the pavement; once he had her Luggage they both entered the doors of the pub that is hidden to muggle eyes. They passed through the smell of alcohol, mixed with magic out onto the back terrace, and entered out onto the alley. It was rather quiet for Diagon alley in Hermione's eyes, there were no children, or people her age, only some older men and women who were out shopping for early Christmas presents.

"Its…"

"Quiet, I Know, I will liven up nearer to Christmas but that wont be for about two weeks"

They just past Olivanders when they came to the hotel, it was rather posh, the doors were made of a stained glass with exotic plants surrounding them, the reception walls seemed to be enchanted as there were colored swirls moving around the walls like clouds. The desk was a very large reception area with many files sorting themselves out and moving from folder to folder. All of a sudden to her surprise a little head popped up from behind the desk. The women was quite young with blonde hair in a bun, she was obviosley the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked Hermione kindly, Hermione turned to look for her Courier but he was gone, and had left her luggage by her feet, she turned back to the desk confused.

"Umm yes, I have a booking here for a Miss. Granger, am I booked?'' she asked

"Oh yes, of course you are, let's see" she looked through her papers "well, you're here for a long time aren't you, 3 weeks, well, I'm sure you will enjoy it, your number is 39, your luggage has been delivered, and you have an en-suite room, la Dee da"

"Um, can I ask you one question please?"

"Yes, shoot"

"Um, who is the other person my age that is staying here, I'm just curious?" she asked

"He is called" she rummaged again "Draco Malfoy"


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Hermione stood there in shock. Malfoy was staying in the same hotel as her over the Holiday. She hated Malfoy, absolutely hated him. What stupid fool put them in the same hotel? Why was he staying there? And how on earth was Hermione supposed to cope? That was her Christmas gone down the drain.

"Umm…are you sure you haven't made a mistake?" she asked the receptionist nervously

"No, That is the person that is staying here, do you know him?" she asked stupidly

Oh yes, Hermione knew him all right, he was the reason her eye was hurting so bad, she couldn't bear to think about what the next few weeks would be like, urgh, Malfoy. All she could think of was "Why him? Why him?"

"Yes, I know him" Hermione answered hesitantly

"That's good because he is on the same floor as you, room…42…all the others are booked with people staying here for their Christmas, it gets fuller around that time"

Well then, that was just peachy, not only was he staying in the same hotel as her, they were on the same floor, perfect for Hermione. She decided to just try and avoid him, try and keep out of his way, maybe he wouldn't even notice her and her holiday could be Malfoy free, if he did notice her, she would just completely ignore him if he said anything.

"Here is your key" she passed a key over the desk and dropped it in Hermione's hand "Your room is on the second floor, hope you have a nice time here, if there is any questions or anything you need just give me a buzz"

Hermione turned to face the stairs that led up to her floor, she struggled to clamber up them with her big case, when she came to her floor she straightened up her case and started down the corridor, as she passed each door she counted the number.

"25, 29, 34, 37,39" she reached her door, it was a deep pine shade, which matched with the neutral theme of the corridor.

She turned to look at the door which would soon be where her worst enemy would be staying, it was identical to hers only it had a different number and a feeling that it would be owned by a person who Hermione knew to be the worst person in existence. She searched for her key, which she had dropped in her pocket, found it and opened her door. She picked up her case ready to walk in.

"Granger?" came the most annoying voice from behind her.

She turned her head round and peeped over her shoulder, who else could it of been? Her eyes descended upon what looked like to her the foul being on the face of the planet. Malfoy.

"GRANGER! HELL, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I just got rid of you!" he screamed, his icy voice echoed down the corridor.

Malfoy was completely confused yet angry at the same time, he also hated Hermione and he also couldn't bear to think about what his holidays were going to be like now that SHE was here too. Hermione turned round to face Malfoy with a face that could kill. She just wanted to hit him and get it over with.

"WELL I GUESS I'M STAYING HERE TO MALFOY!" she screamed at him with her knuckles gripped.

"You better stop talking to me like that or I'll give you another black eye to go with the other you have!" he threatened.

"Why are you here you Mudblood, this hotel is for real wizards, not pieces of filth like you"

Hermione could feel her rage building up inside and felt like the only way to get rid of it was to take it out on him, or to run inside her room and shut the door in his face.

"You think you are so high and mighty don't you, well, you can't do anything now, the same way you can't tell me what to do any other time, Malfoy, I am staying here and that is that, I really don't care what you think about me, the same way you shouldn't care what I think about you, God, why am even talking to you, I was about to just go in my room when you strut along and have to say something to prove what a big man you are, if you hate me so much you won't even talk to me will you, cos that is what I am doing from now on!"  She spurted out a million things at once, before he even got the chance to say anything she had picked up her case and slammed her door right in his face, leaving him alone the corridor.

As soon as she was in and the lights came on, she jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Malfoy violently found his key, got in and the first thing he did was jump on his bed and scream into his pillow. (In unison).

Hey people, what do you think so far? please review, please. Sorry about the title, Any ides for the plot? So far or any questions please tell and ask

                   X Eiffel X

Review Please


	5. The Truth Comes out

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me please

When Hermione had gathered her senses, and had taken her anger out on her pillow, she decided to explore her room, to her surprise, it was rather large, her bed was a double 4 poster bed rather like the ones back at school, it had emerald covers and pillows all made out of soft velvet with patterns of moons and stars. In the corner of the room was a grand wardrobe and dressing table next to it, there was a small dining area with a table and 4 chairs around it, bedside tables, a chandelier, and even a balcony, which looked out onto the alley. At the foot of her large bed she found her luggage, which her mother had packed for her, and as she had said, it did seem to hold all of her belongings, it was full to the brim with clothes, books, teddies, everything you could imagine packing. She decided to unpack everything and spend the rest of the day in her room, as it WAS big enough.

Half way through packing she heard an enormous clatter and the annoying sound of Malfoy cursing a few doors down,

"Urgh, Malfoy, I had forgotten about him" she whispered to herself.

She was defiantly going to stay in now she had remembered him. She knew that he would be out and about sooner or later after he had finished sulking about being defeated in the first fight they had, because, knowing Malfoy, he would need to carry his weight around and have a go a somebody for something.

After she had finished unpacking all her things and arranged them all in the way she saw fit, Hermione decided to take a bath, Malfoy on the other hand was on his way out of his room to find something to do, he tried to resist the temptation to bang on Hermione's door as loud as he could but the temptation was just to strong. As he was walking past he gave it 3 loud knocks then ran away as if playing a childish game of knock-a-door-run, as he ran he shouted some more abuse.

"Granger, there's a foul smell coming from your door!!" he yelled as she was running her bath

"Get bent Malfoy", she replied, Hermione had to laugh slightly at the thought of Malfoy trying to irritate her by banging on her door each time he went passed. She slipped into the tub and tried to relax.

"I hope my mum and dad are happy in France while I am stuck here with a lunatic, I wish I could have gone to, I could have traveled there alone, God, nobody else's parents sent them here on Christmas, wait, yes they did, Malfoy's parents did, but it doesn't count because I hate him" she laughed to herself

She dipped her head under the water and washed her hair.

" I know, I'll write to Harry and Ron and tell them what's happened, maybe Ron could even visit, that would be nice, I think I'm going to need somebody to talk to or I'll go mad"

Malfoy at the moment in time was gawping at the broomsticks in the Quidditch shops, he loved playing Quidditch and was even on the Slytherin school team, he was good at it to, although he might not be as good as Harry Potter but he WAS good at it, Draco Malfoy hated Harry, he was always getting so much attention for doing nothing and everybody loved him. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to be so good at Quidditch, so he could beat Harry, at least just once, he wanted some attention for a change instead of the perfect Harry Potter and his friends. Malfoy was concentrating so much on thinking about how much he hated Harry; he didn't even notice that he was being stared at.

Hermione was now out of the tub and was looking out from her balcony, not particularly at Malfoy, as she felt sick when ever she did, she was just looking at Diagon alley, the shops, the people, everything, she didn't even see him until he nearly tripped up over a cobble. She couldn't stand to look at him, he was so vain, and he was using a window to make sure his hair was ok after he tripped up. She decided to write to Harry and Ron then give the letters to the Receptionist to be owled. She decided to write Ron's letter first, she got out her parchment and quill and began to scribble

            Dear Ron 

_ You will never guess what has happened. I was supposed to be meeting my parents at the station, but it turns out they are in France for work or something, so, I have to stay at Diagon Alley for Christmas, but the worst thing is Malfoy is here. Yes, you read correctly, Malfoy. We have already had a big fight and I have only been her a few hours, he gets me so mad. Anyway, I was wondering whether or not you would like to visit or something, because I've got a feeling that I will go crazy if I don't talk to anyone civilized, maybe we could buy Harry's Christmas present together._

_         Hermione_

Once she had finished writing to Ron she folded it up and got a new piece of parchment to write to Harry

         Dear Harry 

_I am sure that you will get a letter from Ron telling you about this but it turns out I won't be going home for Christmas after all. My parents have had to go to France for a business thing and I couldn't go, so, I am stuck in a hotel in Diagon alley for the holidays. You will never guess what I am about to tell you now…Malfoy is here. He has to stay here to, we have had a fight already and he is getting me really mad. It might be ok though because I have asked Ron if he can visit me, please write back and keep well._

_       Lots of love…Hermione_

She wrote "lots of love" for Harry, as she didn't feel comfortable sending Ron a letter with the same on. She folded up his letter put them in her pocket, dried her hair with a towel slightly and set off to give the letters to the reception to Owl them.

On her way down the stairs, she passed Malfoy who was on his way back up the stairs; they glared as they passed each other.

"Been in the bath have we Granger?" He laughed after he passed her "You do know that a bath won't help clean the filth off you, nothing will" he muttered nastily

"You do realize that nothing you do, Malfoy, will help to clean out your big fat gob" she retorted just as nasty.

 They glared at each other again and went their separate ways.

After Hermione had given the letters in she made her way back up to her room hesitantly, trying to think of ways how she could keep out of Malfoy's way, she got to her door and realized she had left it open before she handed in the letters, she walked in and was in shock at what she saw, Malfoy had the nerve to enter her room, he was looking at her wizards chess set when he noticed she had returned.

"What are you doing in here? This is my room, how dare you invade my privacy like this! You little ferret!" Screamed Hermione going red in the face.

He popped up his head in shocked at how loud she had shouted

"Get out you little grub!"

"Chill out hot head, I was only looking, I swear you Mudbloods have anger problems"

"I have every right to be angry with you Malfoy, You're in my room!"

"Not much of a room is it, mines bigger and better, with a nicer bed, I'm sure your parent's can't afford the best!"

"At least my parent's want me home this Christmas, unlike yours, your parents want you out of the way!!" she shouted evilly, she knew she had hit a spot. Malfoy grew silent; he looked at his feet, wondering what to say. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening, Malfoy, her worst enemy from school, the enemy of many at school, was standing there, in her room, he had been knocked down to half his size. The parent comment had left him stranded in her room, he was lost for words.

"You have a lot to say don't you, oh, how the mighty have fallen!" she shouted, she sounded as nasty as Malfoy.

"I hate you Hermione Granger, you piece of filth, Mudblood, I HATE YOU!" he screamed in her face, his usually pale complexion had turned a violent red.

"Did I hit a soft spot there? Sorry, see I was so busy being insulted by you, I forgot how much you hate it, you're a selfish git Malfoy, so what if you hate me, I HATE YOU TOO!"

"Well, Granger, if your parent's love you so much, why are they making you stay here too!?"

Business meeting in France to go too!"

"They wanted me to stay with them, but, you see, unlike your parents, they actually have an important business trip to be on!"

"You don't know what my Father is doing, for your information, he does have important business to attend to, that is why I am here!"

"There is no business Malfoy, I would know if there were, you are talking to me here, there is nothing important going on at the Ministry and nothing that should stop you going home this Christmas! Only the fact that you aren't wanted home!" she was getting really nasty now, but she needed to get it out, she had had too much of Malfoy making her miserable, it was her turn to make him miserable. "I don't know why you hate me so much, because I am sure that if your Father wasn't speaking out of your mouth so often then I wouldn't hate you as much!!"

"Y…Y…You're crazy Granger, you're a crazy Mudblood. I don't hate you because Lucius makes me, sure, he wants me too, I hate you because you a stupid know-it-all, you're a Mudblood, you think you own and know everything don't you, you, Perfect Potter and that ugly Weasley, walking around all high and mighty "_Look at us, Look at us, Look at what we did this year, aren't we so GREAT!" _ That is why I hate you!!!!" they both stood there silent for a second or two, the atmosphere in the room at that moment was extremely intense.

Malfoy pushed Hermione out of his way stormed through the door and slammed it behind him. After Hermione sat on her bed, she heard him open his door with a force and shut it again; she stopped breathing to hear if he said anything but it was silent.

She couldn't believe what had just happened and neither could Malfoy, they had just been completely honest with each other, they might have said it with intentions of hurting each other, but they were still honest. They both sat still on their bed's in separate room's, trying to get their heads around what just happened, trying their best to listen to what either of them was doing, they were both completely embarrassed, worst enemies weren't supposed to have that kind of argument, they both kept trying to remember what each of them had done to hate each other over the years. Malfoy remembered how he was forced to serve detention with them in the forest in his first year at Hogwarts and how he was constantly beaten at Quidditch, Hermione was thinking about how he had made fun of Harry when Rita Skeeter had printed the most awful things about the two of them the year before and how Malfoy had constantly called her a "Mudblood". Slowly they both fell asleep.


End file.
